1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bowstring retention and release mechanisms of the type having releasable means for retaining a bowstring, said means having a bowstring retention position and a bowstring release position, the said means being held in bowstring-retention position by means which is released by activation of a trigger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Innumerable bowstring retention and release mechanisms are now available in the art and numerous of the same have been patented. Such devices are now commonly used for target shooting as well as for hunting and their popularity is growing. Such devices already available permit adjustment of the relative angular relationship between the grip of the mechanism and the bowstring by virtue of rotatability of the inner core of the device with relation to the outer core of the device which is attached to the grip. The numerous prior-art patents on devices of such type turned up by a recent search are listed upon the enclosed PTO-1449 and copies thereof are provided herewith. A study of those 29 patents shows that none of them discloses or suggests the simplified but efficient mechanism of the present invention.